Everyone Has Secrets8
by cbk56-1999
Summary: Taylor causes problems and the Evans make arrangements to send her to Mt Horizon


ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Taylor ran down the stairs as fast as she could she was late and she needed to get there NOW. "Cya later Mom!" She yelled as she was about to go out the door Mrs. Evan's stopped her. "Hold on wait a minute!" Taylor rolled her eyes and asked kind of in an annoyed tone "What?" "Hey lose the attitude all I want to know is where are you going?" Mrs. Evans asked. "I'm going to the Crash Down to meet up with some friends." "Ok be home at 10:00" she said as she started to turn away Taylor stopped her. "TEN!!!!" "Well what time did your other mom make you come home?" Taylor got silent she couldn't just say that her mom let her go out as late as she wanted she needed to make up a time and quick. "Umm...11:30." She said with slight question in her voice. "11:30! You can't stay out that late. 10:30 tonight and 11:00 on weekends." "Fine" Taylor mumbled as she ran out the door.   
  
She was never going to get used to this curfew thing. Her mom usually didn't care even if she ran away for a week. She would always beat her for it but you could tell the only reason she yelled at her was cause she would actually have a reason for it. But she would have to get used to all the rules that the Evans had given her. She made her way towards the Crash Down where she was supposed to meet all her friends. They were all planning on going to the park to get drunk. When she met up with them they were a little upset that she was late but not really. They were mainly just nervous apparently none of the people there had ever gotten drunk before except for Taylor and one other guy. Taylor thought they were all such dorks when she realized how nervous all of them were. Her and Tom, the other guy that had gotten drunk before were the only two that weren't worried about getting caught.   
  
They made their way out to the park they all started to drink. Taylor always thought it was weird that she only needed one beer to get drunk. All it took was one beer and she would be drunk out of her mind. She hadn't even gotten done half of her first bottle when out of nowhere Mrs. Evans' car appeared. "Taylor!! GET IN THE CAR NOW!!" She didn't know what to do she had never been caught before and even if her mom did catch her smoking a cigarette or getting wasted she never really got in trouble.  
  
When she got back to the house a screaming match went on between Taylor and the Evans. In the end she lost the fight. Not that she really expected to win it. But she got grounded for two weeks. 'Yea like that's gonna keep me from going out.' She thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to her room.   
  
The next day after school she snuck out to go meet up with her friends. They all went up to the mall. Taylor got caught trying to steal a cd from the wall. She was then grounded for another two weeks. With her parents watching her every move. That was when she got caught with the drugs. That did it. The Evans were getting very worried about her. She was always talking back to them and was always caught stealing any type of drink that had even the slightest bit of alcohol in it. She got caught smoking but eventually she ran out of cigarettes and she wasn't able to go out and buy any so she just had to rely on alcohol. Eventually the Evan's got tired of Taylor's attitude. Then one day the school guidance councilor called them in for a meeting.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Evans could you please come in" Asked the new guidance councilor. The Evan's walked into her office and sat down in the seats across from her desk. "Hi I'm Mrs. Johnson." She said extending her hand for the Evans to shake. When they had gotten done with introductions Mrs. Johnson asked "I was just wondering if Taylor has been causing problems at home." Mr. and Mrs. Evans both looked at each other and Mrs. Evans answered. "Well, she's been arrested once for steeling and we've caught her drinking numerous times. We've also caught her smoking and doing drugs. Why? Has she been causing problems at school too?" "Actually yes she has. She does very well in school but she is always talking back to her teachers and coaches and is always getting sent to the principles office. And then there are all the things that you've told me." The Evans looked astonished. 'Why did she suddenly get like this?' they wondered. "Have you ever thought of sending her to a special school?" asked Mrs. Johnson. "A special school?" asked Mr. Evans. "Yes, I know of a very good one. It is called Mt Horizon. It's a school for troubled teens." "Do you really think Taylor should go to a school like that?" "Yes I do. She hasn't really told me of anything but I think that she has some problems and she isn't addressing them here." "Well..." Mrs. Evans wanted the best for the girl and she knew that she needed to get her help. Right now it was being offered to her. "Alright, Could I see the brochures and things like that I want to think this over?  
  
The Evans thought it over and decided that it would be best if they sent her to Mt Horizon. Mrs. Evans called the school and made arrangements to send Taylor there in a week. The next day they confronted her. "Taylor we need to talk to you." Mr. Evan's said turning of the TV. "Hey I was watching that!" she yelled. "Well obviously your not anymore." Said Mr. Evans. They both sat down and explained everything to Taylor. They gave her the brochure so that she could see for herself what it was like. She argued but knew she didn't' have a choice in the matter so she just stalked up the stair to complain to Max.   
  
"MAX!" Taylor whined as she walked in his room. "WHAT!!" Max whined back copying her tone. "Mom and Dad are sending me to a special school look!" she said handing him the brochure. Max looked it over and stopped at one part and looked at her with panic in his eyes. "FUCK!" he yelled and began pacing around the room. "What? What?" Taylor wanted to know what he was so worried about. "Look it says here that they are going to test you to see if you're on drugs." "So what does that have to do with you being so panicked?" "Don't you know how they test you for drugs? They do blood tests. That means that they will figure out that you're not normal." Max explained. "What you mean to tell me that I am going to be figured out? How do you know that we have different blood types anyway? Liz did some tests and figured it all out." "Well could I just use Liz's blood?" "And how do you plan on doing that?" Max asked. "I could ask if I could do my blood test here, as in get the tests done the day I leave and then we could switch blood like everyone did with Alex and you." "That might work but what about they're not being any drugs in your system?" "Remember?" Taylor asked. "I haven't done any drugs since mom and dad caught me doing them and that was a little over a month ago. The drugs leave your system after a month." "Oh yea!" Max yelled, "I forgot about that." Then Max looked confused. "Wait a minute how did you know about Me and Alex?" "Oh Isabel told me that a long time ago."  
  
The next day Taylor convinced her parents to ask the school if she could take the test here and they agreed. The day they were about to leave she took to the tests and switched it with Liz's then the whole family flew to Washington. Then they rented a car to drive them to the school. 


End file.
